el lovers penguins
by pinguingo
Summary: One more story about Skipper and Nigel having sex


The ex-agent wondered if Skipper would come on his own or not and waited a bit longer but soon decided to go check on him. He turned the stove and such to the lowest heat so the food would stay warm but not burn it before he went to his bedroom.

Once he saw the little penguin all ticked in comfily in the bed, hugging the pillow, Nigel smiled and walked ove to the bed, sitting down at the edge of it.

He reached a fin out and very gently stroked Skipper's cheek with the back of his fin and whispered to not wake him.

"You really are so sweet and adorable~"

"Nhm~ Nigel~~" Skipper moaning Nigel's name sweetly and softly in his dreaming state, embraced Nigel's flipper and lean his face on it with a happiness smiling face.

The older bird chuckled quietly. "Haha~ Now you're dreaming of me too? You really are in love with me hm?~"

Skipper didn't answer, sleep like a tiny little baby.

Nigel only smiled and leaned forward to press a kiss against Skipper's forehead and then was about to pull his fin back.

As Nigel pull his flipper back, Skipper awake with heavy eyes, the blur vision of a whole black stuff gradually turning clear "Huh..? Nigel...? aren't you supposed to be under me...and we are..."

"Under you?.." Nigel questioned mumbled but soon grinned and perked a brow. "Oh my~ What had you been dreaming just now dear?~"

Skipper get flustered as he figured out it's just a dream and how embarrassing he just let Nigel know it. "N-Nothing!..." he blushed hard and hidden his head into the pillow.

The gentoo penguin gave Skipper a knowing look but didn't say anything to it.

"Dinner would be ready dear, so if you'd like some follow me into the kitchen please.. unless you want to dream a bit more about me hm?~" he teased.

Skipper open a side of the pillow, peeking Nigel from it before he freed his head and get up

"Oh...s-surely not , I had full sleep and only all starving now." he leave the bed and follow the elder penguin to the dining-table, when walk in the corridor he can't help sniffed the air, remained regaling his nose with the smell of the victuals. "Wow... from here I can smell it so nicely already."

"Haha~ I really hope you like what I made you. Not that I make you run away just because of my cooking~" Nigel laughed and once in the kitchen took a chair at the table and waited for Skipper to sit, offering the chair like a gentleman of course.

Once done he went over to the stove and arranged the food nicely on a plate and served it the smaller bird before he made a plate of food for his own.

He opened a white wine that stood on the table already and poured them both a glass of it, also a glass of water and then too finally sat down.

"Okay~ Here we go. I hope you'll like it."

The little penguin looks to his plate, be amazed by just the look of the meal

"Are you kidding Nigel? this is way far far much better than the food we always eat, we only eat raw fish and sushi, never cook such dainty food like this... you really are good at lots of things Nigel" Skipper said and gazing adoringly at Nigel, light blush tint on his face.

The ex-agent smiled and a soft laugh escaped him at the small bird's cuteness.

"Hmhm~ Thank you dear~ I'm glad I can cook for you, I love to do that~"

Skipper smile back, take up the fork and take a bite of it.

"Mhmm~~mhm~ this is really so delicious! mhm~ " The leader ate his meal happily with relish.

"These pleased sounds you make reminds me of something else..." Nigel mumbled quietly and soon blushed embarrassed at his words, noticing what he was hinting at.

"U-uhm I mean... How is the wine? You like it? I hope it's not too strong.."

Skipper blinked innocently, and take up the glass goblet in his flipper, take a sniff of it

"wine? it smells...strange, is this really good to drink? I only drink my fish coffee always, never drink wine before."

"Oh really? You never drank wine before? What a good boy~ It depends on the person if they like wine or not though, some like wine some not but I chose a sweet one which usually is more liked." The gentoo penguin explained.

"Oh~ then, I'll try~" Skipper stare at the wine before he take a sip of it "Hmm~ not bad" he drink more, and more, soon the entire goblet is empty

"Ah! W-wait! Don't drink so fast or else it'll get to your head too fast.." Nigel warned worried as he saw Skipper drink the whole glass in one go.

Skipper groan slightly as his face turning so red with body start to wobbled

"Uhm~... why so dizzy and hot.. but I want more~ hehe~ give me more! Nigel"

Nigel frowned and took the winebottle out of the small bird's reach.

"I'm not so sure about that dear... It may be too much for you.."

Skipper narrowed his eyes frowned displeased and stand up, walk to Nigel trying to get that winebottle back. but as Nigel stand up too and lifted the arm with winebottle highly, Skipper can't reach it at all as Nigel is almost double his height,

so he pressing his body on Nigel's, keep jumping with his lifted flipper trying to get the winebottle "Gimme! Gimme!"

"No, Skipper. I think you had enough." The bigger bird said firmly but couldn't help the blush at how cute Skipper looked while trying to reach the bottle and also that he rubbed his body against his when he jumped felt quite nice, he sure had missed that body contact.

"No! I hadn't!" The commander keep trying and it only force Nigel to step backward, eventually he be pushed to against the wall, Skipper put his flippers on either side of the wall around Nigel, prevent him from escape.

Nigel stared down at Skipper as he got pinned against the wall, it fascinated him somehow that the other penguin was pinning him like this in the hopes to get the winebottle even though the small bird could never reach it without pushing him to the ground.

The ex-agent then brought his free fin to Skipper's cheek and looked him deeply into his eyes.

"Skipper... Why do you want that bottle so much?"

Skipper stared at the green eyes and that handsome face with a dazed face, he eyeing up and down through Nigel's body, how well-build physique it is

"Your body are so sexy~ Nigel~"

" 'Your body 'is' so sexy' not 'are'.. And thanks for the flattery but you see right? You can't even form proper sentences anymore, it's best to not let you drink anymore... How about I bring you back to bed so you can sleep out your intoxication?" Nigel suggested, worried over his lover.

"Nonsense! *swing the flipper in the air* I am totally Fine~~ who says I can't form proper sentences, I don't havee intoxi-xi...Whatever!" Skipper said slurred speech and shift his flippers to Nigel's body, start to stroke his chest and lean his face on it with a silly smile.

The gentoo penguin rolled his eyes and placed his free fin on the back of Skipper's head and pet him there gently as the small bird stroked his chest with such a silly cute smile, he couldn't help but spoil this cute guy a little.

"Mhm~~ Nigel" Skipper enjoyed the petting on his flat head, he always love it when someone touch there.

All of a sudden he hug Nigel up and push him down onto the big fluffy royal carpet and get himself on top of the elder penguin, move his hips rubbing their lower abdomen together.

"Nh! A-ah S-Skipper wait- ah~" Nigel gasped surprised and shivered from the nice rubbing of their hips together. The winebottle almost fell out of the older bird's grasp and even though he liked this nice rubbing and would gladly enjoy it but he'd feel bad for it if Skipper was in such a state.

"D-dear wait.. You're drunk right now so I think it's not good to jump into something like this without a sober mind..."

"So what you gonna do~? stop me? hum?

I don't think you can do it, handsome big guy~"

Skipper smirk and lean down to lick Nigel's neck and keep his rubbing.

The gentoo penguin blushed more and squirmed underneath Skipper at the good feelings that came from the licks at his neck and rubbing of their hips. It sure was nice, that great scent of Skipper's all around him now with him so close which made him want to give in but should he?

The smaller penguin was right now intoxicated and not to be trusted for his desicions, sure they had sex before but was it ok to mate with Skipper if he was drunk?

Nigel sighed and put the bottle on the floor before he grasped the other bird's shoulders and turned them around, letting out a little grunt in discomfort as his body ached from this action.

"Skipper dear... As much as I would love to give in and love you with all I can, I can't do it as long as you're drunk... I'd feel like I'd be using you..." He told his lover truthfully, hoping he would understand finally.

Skipper staring at Nigel stunned when he be flipped around and pressed on the ground,

at beginning he didn't know why Nigel act like this and looked at him with a serious mournful face.

but as he stare into those determined green eyes, and heard those sincere words,

seeing how this penguin genuinely loved and cherished him.

all his unsound mind like suddenly be snapped clear

"I... had did some ugly behavior, didn't I...?

I am sorry..."

Nigel smiled gladly as Skipper seemed to understand and gently grasped his cheek. "It wasn't your fault dear, alcohol can be quite bad and influence you a lot, especially if you usually don't drink.. Anyway. How about we go to bed and rest a bit so you can become all sober again? We can cuddle if you want~" He said and then tried to get up but winced a bit at his hurting body, needing quite some time to get up.

Skipper reached out his flippers to support Nigel right away and helped him get up.

"Thank you, dear~" The ex-agent said and nuzzled Skipper. He then took the younger bird's fin and his walking stick before he started to lead Skipper back to his room and to his bed.

Skipper followed Nigel to the room, support Nigel sit down on the bed and sit down himself too.

Nigel put his stick aside and then lied down with a happy sigh. He reached one fin out and began stroking Skipper's back sensually, a content smile on his beak. "Hmm~ I already feel so much better with you being here. It had been such a long time~"

Skipper turning , shift closer and place his flippers and upper part body on Nigel's belly, stare at him with big eyes.

"You do? but I didn't do anything but only add trouble to you."

"No you didn't dear~ Just seeing your face and hearing your voice made me so happy that I don't mind such besides it was my fault too for giving you the alcohol, I should have considered this better, I'm sorry." The gentoo penguin apologized and placed his flippers on Skipper's shoulders, squeezing them gently.

"Don't apologize for that, Nigel~ it's myself being a bad drinker, not your fault to want to share a good wine with me" Skipper smile and nuzzle his face on Nigel's chest. "If so~ I should talking more to let you hear my voice everyday~ so you'll recover within few days~"

The older bird chuckled and ruffled the smaller penguin's headfeathers lovingly. "Haha~ Yes that would be great! Hm~ but didn't you already say you want to make my body recover faster by making it happy?~"

"Oh you are expecting that one more aren't you~? but maybe what I mean is by hugging you to make your body happy~ and I am doing it right now already~" Skipper teased with a seductive smirk.

"Oh really?~ The way you before needily rubbed your hips against me told otherwise~" Nigel too teased back.

Skipper get flustered and red up "T-That's because I was drunk!... m-my mind got loopy, a unsound mind! "

Nigel made a fake shocked face. "So you say you don't want to love my body?~"

"You think?" Skipper smirk while he shift a flipper to Nigel's cloaca and rubbing it repeatly in circles with palm

"Mmh~~" The older penguin shuddered from the nice rubs and closed his eyes briefly, unable to deny that this does feel good. Very good.

"Ah~ Skipper... Are you sure you feel sober enough though? I don't want you to be mad at me later then haha~"

"Of course I am~ I am strong, a small mild alcohol can't control me all the time~

besides, actually I had wanted to owned you since I step into the door,

if doesn't seen you wounded with bandages around, I would had jumped you" Skipper said and lean his beak down to start licking Nigel's cloaca.

"Ah~" Nigel gasped pleased as his cloaca got licked, closing his eyes from the nice feeling.

"Haha~ You really are a naughty boy aren't you?~ Taking such a long trip with the thought of jumping me right at the door? My bad handsome bloke~" The bigger bird purred, bringing one fin to Skipper's head and gently began to pet him.

Skipper pull up and straddle onto Nigel in reversed direction, holding Nigel's thighs and lean down to licking Nigel's cloaca again, this time pressed his tongue in and stirring inside.

"Mmh~" A low moan erupted from Nigel by this and very soon his length drilled out of his cloaca by this stimulation, standing tall in front of Skipper's face.

The gentoo penguin then grasped the smaller bird's hips and pulled them with one strong pull towards him, making Skipper lie flat with his belly on him before he leaned his head down and too began to lick the bird's private area.

Skipper look back surprisedly as he be pull strongly which made him all lie flat, shivered as Nigel start to licking him,

he turn back to stare at the standing length with a smile.

"Long time no see, you look good, Pinky, seems Nigel did take good care of you" Skipper greet jokingly to the length like greeting an old friend, and then he put it into his beak and hold the base of it with his flipper, start to suck and pump it.

his own member soon drilled out too.

The ex-agent chuckled at this between his licks, perking a curious brow.

"Seems like you have missed 'Pinky' hm? Mmh~~ Though your little 'prince Williams' seems to have missed me too at how eagerly he greets me~ Maybe I should give my prince a nice welcome hm?~~" Nigel teased in a playful way before he too took Skipper's length into his mouth and started to suck it, moaning softly around it as the smaller bird gave him the same nice treatment.

"Mmhg~ pah~... Prince Williams? what in the name that is? hahaha~ " Skipper laughed amused and get back to suck his 'Pinky', bobbed his head up and down let the length got a good rubbing with the soft and hot wet tongue.

"Nnmmh~~" Nigel moaned in pleasure from that sucking and pumping though he was determined to give back as much.

"Hm~ Well it's your little 'prince' here of course! hmhm~" He replied and soon gave his mate some strong sucking, scraping the length in his mouth softly with his beak now and then to give his lover some nice special sensation to it.

Skipper can feel so strongly how the hard beak's edge scraping on every spot of his sensitive meat length's skin, the strong feeling make the leader can't hold back the moaning, moaned muffled with the length in his mouth, he start trying to deep throat, take good care of entire Nigel's length.

"Mmh-Aahh~~" The bigger bird closed his eyes and moaned out as Skipper began to deepthroat him, his head falling back from the big pleasure. A fin grasped onto the other penguin's butt while one shifted to his length and started pumping his mate now, squeezing the member now and then whenever Skipper sucked him in so deep.

"Nngh~ S-Skipper dear mh!~ I-if you keep up that amazing mouth work I'll soon come.. Hmm~~" he moaned and warned.

and that's what exactly the leader wants, he just missed the elder penguin's taste, he'll drink down all these delicious fishy love fluid of his lover, with that eagerness he speed up the pumping and bobbing, prepared for the juice come into his mouth anytime.

"Haah-Aah!~ S-Skipper wait! Y-you don't want me to- nmh~" Nigel gasped and mewled, soon realizing that Skipper seemed to want him to come and soon gave in. He took in his lovers member in his mouth once more and too sucked him fiercly, having only a few more moments before he came, shooting quite a big load of cum into Skipper's mouth and throat, moaning out his orgasm around the smaller bird's length.

As Nigel suddenly sucking him so fiercly he can't help open his mouth and moan out loud, that make him missed taken the rapid fluid that influx his mouth fiercely, he choked a bit and cough, some of semen flow out and drop on Nigel's body.

Once again Nigel let go of Skipper's length and his head fall back once he came down of his orgasm, panting heavily from the high though soon looked to his mate worried as he coughed and choked so much. "A-re you okay dear? Sorry for that.."

"*cough* nonono~ I am fine~ don't worry Nigel" Skipper straighten his stance and waving his flipper desperately to Nigel want him to relieved, he get down from Nigel's body and start to licking the semen off from Nigel's body.

The ex-agent's brows were furrowed in worry for a little longer but he soon let it slide and watched Skipper lick off the semen of his body and blushed at how sexy it looked.

The commander pick up every drop of the fluid with his tongue, ate the cum with relish "Mhn~ your juice taste really good, Nigel. it maybe became my second favorite next to the fish coffee."

The gentoo penguin blushed but also chuckled. "Haha~ you really are a naughty bloke~ Liking my cum almost as much as his favorite fish coffee? Maybe you're a bit of a freak?~" He teased.

"I love fish and coffee dearly, so if it taste fishy, bitter too, then why not? better than those sweet candies,

also~ it must be because your diet be those good food, which make your juice taste even better." Skipper lean his face closer to Nigel and stare at him lustfully

Nigel turned redder at that lustfull look and explanation, his eyelids dropping to a half closed seductive look.

"Oh my~ Then I'm glad I can give you something you like so much~"

"Hehe~ though my 'Prince Williams' seem to be still craving for you, how about..." Skipper flip Nigel around and pull his rear to him, pressed his standing length on Nigel's butt and rubbing on it, smirk. "I let him get into you?"

The elder bird gasped and blushed terribly at getting pushed into this position and feeling a length press against him, getting also quite nervous from it.

"U-uhm w-wait Skipper.. I never did it like this so I'm very nervous actually..."

"Hehe~ don't worry Nigel, I'll trying to treat you like a gentleman, though I am not quite good at that." Skipper lying his upper body on Nigel's back and wrapped his flippers around the elder penguin, he spit out some saliva to the palm and smear it on his own member and also Nigel's entrance, and then he start to aim his member to the target, it missed few times prod onto Nigel's fluffy butt but it eventually find the right hole, and he start pushing forward, use the tip pried open the tight ring muscles, and push in further inch by inch.

"Ngh! Nh... W-wait Skipper... You should prepare first a-and I would have had lube you know... I'm an old man that never really had sex in that way... You're my first male partner after all.."

Nigel mewled a bit strained, his backside starting to hurt as his tight virgin hole got spread like this.

"I had lube you with my saliva, and I'll slowly help you stretching your hole now." Skipper swing his hips slowly, slide only the tip of his length in and out in the shallow part repeatly in a slow pace, kissing and licking Nigel's back, and stroke his chest at the same time.

"Gh.. Mngh.." The ex-agent grunted and panted in discomfort at the still shallow thrusts, his eyes closed tightly everytime Skipper pushed in.

"Ngh... Y-you do know that saliva is not really a lube right?.. And that you prepare someone for the penis and not with it?.." Nigel asked between huffs, trying hard to calm his tense body though the sweet kisses and strokes gladly helped.

"Stop whining! Nigel, my way is always the right way! you'll feel good soon." The impatient stubborn penguin huffed and keep his doing, the raising lust won't let him quit or stop, and the alcohol actually still affect him a bit, make him being more bold and irritable.

Skipper then grab Nigel's hips and start to thrust in deeper, and adding some speed.

Nigel yelped out in pain at this and then suddenly rolled them over, squishing the smaller bird for a moment with his back but got off right away though only to turn around to face Skipper and pinned him down, fins atop his head. He may be an old injured, retired man but he still knew his combat ways well even if it made him wince in pain at the rough movement.

He stared down at his mate with a fatherly like dissapointed look, obviously not pleased at how Skipper acted.

"Skipper! This is not how you treat your partner if they voice out their discomfort! Would you like me to just thrust into you without preparing? I think not. Impatience will not bring all pleasure in the end after all." He scolded.

"Aaah!" The little penguin shocked and cried out as he be squished down to the bed and pinned down, he struggled and groaning "Uhm...let.. go, why are you still jibber jabber? I didn't see where I did wrong! *huff.. huff* and I don't mind you thrust into me without preparing, That's. Not. Necessarily!" Skipper acted abnormally as if like a drunk man, his face red and hot and had some quite panting.

The gentoo penguin's eyes widened as he saw how the smaller bird looked, seeing that red panting face with a delusioned look in his eyes and sighed.

"I have to disagree with that chap... It is necessarily to prepare or else you could hurt your partner a lot if they're not used to it... Anyway.." Nigel explained and then leaned down and kissed him then, bringing one fin between collarbone and shoulder and pressed in a specific way to make the younger penguin lose conciousness.

Once Skipper was knocked out Nigel broke the kiss and shifted back.

"Sleep dear, till you're all sober again." He spoke softly and pressed a kiss to Skipper's forehead and tucked him in in the blankets.

Next day morning,

the day light leap to Skipper's lidded eyes as he trying hard to open it, the sunlight is too dazzling, he lifted one flipper up to prevent the light stabbing his eyes that much. "...what happened last- hsss!... why my.. is so aching? " Skipper said while he rubbing his aching part on the shoulder lightly.

"Your shoulder aches because I knocked you out dear. You were drunk and acted slightly aggressive so I thought it would be better to let you sleep out your intoxication." Nigel spoke beside Skipper, having his knitting tools in his fins and was knitting. He then set his tools down and looked to the smaller bird. "I apologize for having used such methods on you.."

"...Aggressive?... I can't even remember...

what did I did last night...? oh my head..."

Skipper winced, frowned and holding his head.

The ex-agent frowned for a moment, not sure if he should tell his mate or not, also he is amazed that one glass of wine had such an effect on Skipper.

"Well... How should I voice this carefully... You... got a bit.. out of hand when we got intimate with eachother.." The elder bird explained.

"Oh..." Skipper lowered his head down guiltily with eyes wandering, not sure what to do, not dare to recall that or ask further, that must been so awful.

Nigel sighed and put his knitting things on his night table before he pulled Skipper close to him and wrapped a fin around his shoulder, stroking it softly.

"Are you feeling better today? I put some aspirin and water on the night table at your side if you got a headache and I could get you a cool pack for your shoulder."

Skipper stare at Nigel with a touched expression before he wrapped flippers around the elder penguin, grasp the back feathers slightly, buried his face into the chest feathers, seeking for love and consolation like a child and nod slightly.

The older penguin smiled at how much of a child Skipper reminded him right now and he wrapped both his fins around the smaller bird, petting and stroking his back gently, like a father calming a weeping child.

Skipper enjoy the stroking and petting from the gentle elder penguin, sometimes he feel Nigel just like a father to him, the parenting love he didn't have much in his childhood.

he turn his head a bit to let his face showing and look up to Nigel.

"You're always so considerate and caring to me, Nigel...

...thank you."

"Well I can't hold you responsible for something you did in a state with a non-clear mind so no need to mention it dear. A relationship is about caring and love after all." Nigel said and pressed a kiss against his forehead.

"Besides I don't want my mate to run off because of feeling too guilty or such. Also I'm too old already to risk losing my sexy mate over a minor dispute haha~" He joked.

"H-how do you know? I am indeed just thinking maybe I should leave... I brought so much troubles for you by just been here one day...and probably made the condition of your injury worse..." Skipper loosen Nigel's hug and lean back, lowered his head.

Nigel smiled with a little frown but pulled the penguin close once more, pressing a kiss against his beak, shifting Skipper on top of him and wrapping his fins around his middle.

He then broke their kiss and touched their foreheads together.

"But I don't want you to leave."

Skipper stare into those green eyes before he holding Nigel's swarthy face and kiss him desperately.

The gentoo penguin kissed back right away and stroked his mate's back lovingly, glad that Skipper seemed back to his cute self he knew and loved.

"Mhmm~" The little penguin purred happily with a satisfied smile

"So~... Nigel, what we can do today?"

"Hmm~ Well depends on what you want to do today~" He purred back, starting to nuzzle and preen Skipper.

"Hmm~..don't know why my body feel... quite weird today..." Skipper looks down and shift a flipper to stroke his front with a confused face.

The ex-agent looked where Skipper was rubbing himself and chuckled flustered as he remembered the reason why.

"Uhm... Well it was mostly from you not coming yesterday..."

"I didn't even finished sex once yesterday!?... no wonder I feel..quite needy today..."

"Well I would have let you finish if you wouldn't have turned so aggressive suddenly..." Nigel explained with a frown.

"Num~ I said I am sorry~ Nigel, now I really...wanna...can we...?" Skipper wandering his flippers on the elder penguin's body, stare at him.

"Hmhm~ Well~ If you promise do be a good boy this time?~" Nigel teased.

"Hmm~ how a 'good boy' should be like~?" Skipper asked

The older penguin purred and brought his fins to Skipper's tail, starting to play with it. "Hmhm~ Well how do you imagine a good boy to be like?~"

"Being all obedient to do whatever you say, and make big daddy happy~?" Skipper's tail wiggled happily as Nigel touch it, he lean down to planting some kisses on the elder penguin's body.

"Oh my~ Kinky bird you~" Nigel smiled seductively and then rolled them around, getting on top, staring down handsomely at Skipper.

"But if you desire it~~" he purred and began kissing the smaller bird's neck.

Skipper shivered excitedly as Nigel getting so dominant on him, let he feel be owned and loved. "Mhmm~ oh Nigel~" the leader call his mate's name sensually, closed his eyes with beak slightly open, lean back his head offer his neck more for the elder penguin.


End file.
